


you make me strong

by theprincessed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Where We Are tour kicks off, Harry and Louis go back to the hotel and have some good ol' fashioned filthy fun. </p><p>(Entirely the fault of <a href="https://24.media.tumblr.com/e802893a72b30f939cb5c745860baf61/tumblr_n4mhfhxNAw1txi4oto1_250.png">this picture</a> and my feelings about it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me strong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lovelies. What's the matter with me recently??? Here's another unplanned little ficlet and this time it's regular ol' PWP. I got the idea at 4am last night after seeing [this picture of Louis](https://24.media.tumblr.com/e802893a72b30f939cb5c745860baf61/tumblr_n4mhfhxNAw1txi4oto1_250.png) from the WWA tour and felt like I needed to express how I felt about him. I wrote this in one sitting this afternoon because I'm trying out a thing where I don't obsess over every little word and yet I am still so rusty when it comes to this sort of thing, never mind it being about Harry/Louis, but I hope you enjoy anyway. :)
> 
> Title was supposed to just be there until I thought of a better one, but I haven't, so (Strong also came on as I was editing, so I'm taking it as a sign!). It's also kind of a pun for the wall/door sex. I know. I need to stop being that hilarious...

They know it’s a cliché, but the second they are safely inside the hotel lobby, Harry and Louis can’t keep their hands off each other. High off the adrenaline from opening night of a brand new tour made it almost impossible to just be politely interested in one another as friends, Louis’ hand sneaking onto the middle of Harry’s broad back to guide him through to the bar with everyone else following close by. Going first meant that even though the gesture was pretty innocuous compared to some of the stuff they got away with in public in the early days, they are at least blocked from out of people’s view by their bandmates and team once they went from being popstars One Direction to hotel guests staying the night.

They behave themselves, sitting next to each other on plush leather seats and only touching through the lines of their bodies – from shoulder to hip to knee to ankle until, after just one drink, the heat from Harry and the simmering tension coming from them both is driving Louis to enough distraction that he calls it quits. It’s probably not subtle whatsoever, ducking out after the shortest celebration known to man, but luckily everyone is either too wired or too sleepy to give them any shit for it.

Louis’ too busy congratulating himself over and over for not pouncing on Harry between the lift and their room to keep his mind occupied that he doesn't realise they've arrived until there’s a sharp tug to his wrist, the first point of more-than-friendly contact, and he yelps in surprise. Righting his balance, Louis turns to Harry with a hand against his mouth before Harry’s sparkling eyes remind him that there are no strangers lurking in the entire corridor of rooms and anyone who does know them are still enjoying themselves downstairs. Harry’s struggling with his happy giggles by the time he opens the door and Louis follows him inside, entirely aware that all he feels and looks like is utterly fond.

No sooner has the door closed, Harry’s big, warm hands are against Louis’ face and he’s kissing him in fierce contrast to his gentle hold, pushing him further to trap Louis back to the door with his weight, successful because Louis wanted this so much too. Harry’s in a baggy white vest now that’s seen better days than the outfits he wore on stage and his skin is already slightly tacky again from sweat, which makes Louis dig his fingers into his shoulders, knowing they’re about to get a lot sweatier.

“It’s like that, is it?” he says, pulling away from the kiss when Harry’s knee slides between his thighs, pinning him in place with clearly no plans to move. 

The pressure is so sweet through his thin tracksuit bottoms and Harry knows from the way his undoubtedly smug smile and nod stays tucked into Louis’ neck and his hands start to roam. It’s easy for him, clever fingers brushing through the gaping arm holes of Louis’ tank top, the one he didn't take off from being on stage when he’d looked at Harry after the show and saw the tiniest shake of his head. His clothes look mildly ridiculous because of it and it’s definitely a disadvantage to someone as ticklish and sensitive as Louis, but he knows things will come good in the end, pressing down on Harry’s shoulders so he can lift up and wrap his legs around his narrow waist, his grip tightening on Louis’ ribs instead of the soft, teasing exploration from before. His kisses are just as insistent and passionate though, coming back to Louis the second he makes his move and knocking him into the door with accidental force.

“Sorry, sorry,” he gasps, immediately pulling away with a wild look in his eyes.

Louis can’t help but grin, squeezing his thighs as they drop to Harry’s hips, knowing he’s close to his freshest tattoos. “Oh you can do better than that, love.”

Harry makes a sound like Louis is the worst and he can’t take it, but his mouth says he’s the best, snogging him until they’re both breathless and rocking against each other for the friction. Every so often, he thrusts his hips in jerky, hard motions and Louis feels the strain of Harry’s dick in his jeans as his back hits the door again, banging reverberating like they’re already fucking, making him snap his eyes open and groan loudly at the thought. Spurred on by him getting vocal, Harry shifts his hands to his lower back, a shiver racing up Louis’ spine in well-versed anticipation and he bites at Harry’s throat without really meaning to when they suddenly slip down the back of his clothes to his bare arse.

“Fuck, H,” he whines, voice swallowed by Harry’s tongue, “fuck me right now,”

“You serious?” Ordinarily, Louis would roll his eyes but he can only find it in himself to moan, his head thumping the door, but it seems to be answer enough. “Okay then, alright, just let me take off – ” 

Harry squeezes him by the arse to let him know he’s going to move away but Louis’ having none of it. “No,” he growls, tensing his arms around Harry’s neck and licking at the mark that Lou will have to cover up for the next show. “ _Right now_.”

Louis knows he’s got him when Harry doesn’t even try to sing or hum their own song like the endearing runner bean he is, instead muttering another frantic “okay” and struggling to open his jeans one-handed with another grown man hanging from him like some kind of human koala. Taking pity on him, Louis presses a smacking kiss to his cheek and stands up properly, unashamedly pushing the trackies down to his ankles, and he’s unhooking one foot when Harry has him by the chin, kissing him like it’s been too long since the last one already. Louis wobbles unsteadily on the other leg because of Harry’s enthusiasm, knee almost tucked into his chest so he can reach the tangle around his slipper that he should’ve taken off first, thankful that he’s at least a little bit flexible.

“You’re so hot,” Harry says, brushing his thumb against the pink of Louis’ lips like he does to his own and petting at his thighs like he’s getting his fill after seeing them in skinny jeans all evening, thick and strong and perfect for things like being fucked against a door.

“Not like this, I’m not,” Louis huffs, finally kicking everything off from below the waist. His fingers are underneath the hem of the grey tank top when he’s grabbed by his wrists, immobilised by the door.

“Listen to me,” he whispers into his temple and Louis clenches his teeth, half defiance and half at the denim making contact with his hard cock, “you were so good tonight, sounded great, looked amazing. I wanted you so much I couldn’t look. You’re so bright out there, so fit without trying, _shit_ – ” he pauses emphatically, drawing breath, “leave it on, Lou. Let me fuck you in it,”

Sometimes, Louis’ hit with how glad he is to be the lucky boy having sex with Harry because his ideas are gold.

Harry’s just got his tight jeans open and his dick out when they both realise that they haven’t got to the reckless point where they’re carrying lube on their persons, so they have to pull apart anyway. It dampens the horniness a touch as Harry walks towards their hand luggage, but Louis consoles himself by watching him lope around the room, headscarf still keeping his hair from his face and torso shirtless. He watches the way Harry’s shoulders flex and his biceps bunch as he roots around in the pockets of his holdall first then in Louis’ rucksack, but it’s the smiling glance Harry shoots him that has Louis loosely fisting his cock and if he weren’t so in love he’d probably hate how easy he is for him, sometimes quite literally.

Eventually, Louis’ got one leg resting against Harry’s hip and his fingers pressed to the nape of his neck, their lips attached as Harry’s hand comes between his slightly spread thighs. They’ve rarely done such acrobatics, at least not away from their home, but the giddy excitement rises in them when Harry pushes a wet finger to the give of his hole and Louis melts into his grip, greedily bearing down in a beg for more.

“Wanna get on your dick, feel you so big inside me. Feels like ages since you did, love fucking you so much,” he taunts, wiggling his eyebrows and squirming on Harry’s fingers as he bites his lip and Louis gets his way as he’s steadily opened up. He leans forward, lips brushing the springy curl by his ear. “Can’t wait for you to take me bare.”

Harry’s shudder rattle through both of them, his fingers twitching inside Louis to punch a gasping giggle from him because it’s so good how they can play with each other’s minds as well as their bodies. He’s always careful with the prep, but Louis can tell how eager Harry is in the tenseness of his muscles and the absentminded way he’s started to kiss Louis back, one impulse buzzing under his skin until Louis rubs his scruff against the smoothness of his cheek in a wordless nod and he’s hauled off the ground for the second time.

Harry holds him around the waist again, his touch passing Louis’ naked sides to rest his fingertips in the dimples at his spine, just like his hands and Louis’ body are made to fit. Using the door to help, Harry watches as his dick slowly disappears, both of them working every inch inside, and when he starts thrusting, an intensity crosses his face like he’s helpless to resist the pull and clench of Louis leaning on the door, his dick rubbing deliciously on Harry’s rock-hard abs in reply and the tank top sticking to the firmness of his chest but loose around his stomach and the tops of his thighs. It reminds him of the times they’ve fucked each other in shared clothes, Harry’s sometimes so big he’s swimming in them and loving it.

With a good rhythm going soon, Harry kisses Louis’ forearm to briefly quiet his noises and make him pay attention, his eyes going to the shape of Louis’ erection that’s suddenly hiding beneath the tank top from their rutting. Louis would laugh if he had the breath, choosing instead to do as Harry silently suggests and begin to pump his cock for all he’s worth. He pushes all of his own buttons to get himself over the line, his arse clenching as Harry’s dick punches into him in short, sharp bursts that have Louis shouting his voice raw.

He’s in the middle of particularly filthy, expletive-filled encouragement when Harry interrupts him with a low, deep groan that seems to come from his toes, his hand on Louis’ sweaty back slipping to clutch his arse as he suddenly fills him up. It’s as messy as it always is when they do this, but Harry starts to pull out quicker than expected. Louis regrettably takes his hand away from his slick cock to scrabble at his glistening shoulders with his bitten nails like a kitten without claws and digs his heels in, whining when Harry doesn’t listen.

“Oi, no, stop,” he pants crossly, deliriously so fucking close because usually Harry coming when they bareback sets him off seconds later, “what’re you doin’?”

Blatantly ignoring him at his own risk, Harry drops to his knees with his jeans still twisted to mid-thigh and chuckles into Louis’ hip, lifting the tank top out of the way and guiding one of Louis’ legs over his shoulder. There’s a very tiny list of reasons why he could be down there and _not_ putting the pink head of Louis’ erection in his mouth and it’s actually his fingers spreading his arse apart and his tongue licking at Louis’ hole.

“ _Holy_ f - fuck,” he sobs, his eyes screwed shut and mouth gone lax from the feel of Harry's mouth sucking against his skin. His hands sink into Harry’s damp hair for something to hold onto, pulling on the headscarf until it unravels and he can toss it onto the carpet as Harry hums a pleased noise against him. “You’re such a dirty boy,”

Louis thinks he is so busy eating him out, gorging himself on his own load of come, that he won’t notice him taking his cock in hand again, but he’s wrong and when he tries his luck, Harry pinches his nipple underneath the tank top hard and quick as lightning. Louis arches into the pain with a pitiful, vulnerable noise and wriggles his hips down onto Harry’s face, huffing with exasperation when he feels like Harry is about to make him come from it, but snatches that dream away as he stumbles to his feet.

He’s braced for a kiss, so is completely shocked that Harry presses forward and fucks back into him in one smooth slide first, his arse sore with sensitivity and yet suddenly chasing orgasm once more. He moans as Harry’s wet chin and swollen-red lips touch his and two deep kisses later, his nimble fingers on his dick are making Louis’ come streak across the bottom of the tank top. 

Minutes pass where Louis’ dimly aware of the low-level tremor of satisfied exhaustion running through his limbs and Harry’s laboured breathing in his ear, hair wilted down into a mess in their eyes, before he drops down to his feet and Harry is flexing his tired arms with a slight wince whilst Louis’ steadfastly ignoring the burn in his thighs.

“You should’ve let me move y’see,” he sniffs raspily, swooping his hair off his forehead and gently bopping Harry on the nose with the same hand. His hair is long now it’s starting to flick up at the ends and Louis moves on quickly to stop Harry from saying something soppy about it and him, struggling out of the tank top sticking to his flushed, dirty skin and using the clean parts to give himself a cursory wipe then nonchalantly dropping the item where they stand. “You know what happens when you go all caveman on me.”

He steps around his motionless boyfriend and casually heads for the bed in all his naked, hip-swaying glory, waiting for Harry to come to his senses. When he inevitably blinks out of his post-sex haze, he rushes up behind Louis like he knew he would and catches him around the tiniest part of his waist, nuzzling into his warm neck. “You want me to show you caveman, hm?”

Louis laughs then cranes his head back to kiss him for a little while. Once they’ve recovered better, he angles Harry backwards and pushes him onto the big, soft bed, watching him bounce with a smirk and then crawling up on all fours to join him.

He’s got a feeling they’re in for a long, sleepless night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on Tumblr. [Come say hi if you like](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com).


End file.
